


Going Commando

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Short Shots [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gendry Goes Commando, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, going commando, it is known, lots of thirst, no beta we die like men, so much thirst, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Gendry likes to go commando. A Lot. It does not go unnoticed by his roommate, Arya.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Short Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840789
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	Going Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaaah, I had an idea that Gendry likes to go around the house not wearing any underwear under his low slung joggers, and that opened up a whole world of possibilities. I find it hot for some reason, along with his tendency to sleep naked. That hot bod with minimal fabric. Yes indeed.
> 
> Needless to say, there's a L O T of thirsting going on. And sex.
> 
> I'm still working on 'In An Instant', worry not friends.
> 
> Thanks to all of my readers out there! Love ya!

[ ](https://imgur.com/caIw5uo)

They were sitting on the sofa, watching the television. It’s a perfectly ordinary activity, only it felt more than that.

Mostly because of Arya’s pent up sexual energy.

Her eyes shifted over to where Gendry sat on the sofa, close, but not too close. Even from where he was sitting, she could feel the heat radiating from him.

He was dressed comfortably, in a heather gray t-shirt and a pair of light gray joggers. His shirt clung to him almost like a second skin, outlining his muscles and bringing attention to their definition.

_He might as well not even be wearing a shirt at all._

Arya wasn’t going to complain. She liked looking at his muscles.

Quite a bit, actually.

The broad expanse of his chest, the hardened planes of his abs and torso, the dips and valleys of his arms, and the flexing of his forearms.

Her attention snapped to his profile. His black, shaggy hair was tousled like he’d been running his hands through it. Even mussed, it looked sexy. The back of it touching the collar of his shirt. She wanted to run her hands through that thick, silken hair. 

His jaw was sharp and defined and his cheeks prominent. You could cut yourself on those cheekbones. His long, dark lashes framed his dark blue eyes, which made the color of them even more prominent.

Arya allowed her gaze to drift further down. His feet were bare and damn if he didn’t have nice looking feet. Big and sturdy. One of them was planted on the floor in front of him and the other tucked under his thigh.

His thighs were magnificent too. Muscular and strong, and he filled out a pair of jeans very nicely. Even his ass was spectacular. 

Gendry shifted some in his seat and her eyes landed on his crotch. 

Of course they did. Traitors.

She was able to notice something immediately.

The very defined outline of his cock.

It was right there. 

Taunting her.

Thankfully it was flaccid, or else she’d die right there if she had to face his erection.

And he clearly wasn’t wearing underwear.

No boxers, no boxer briefs, no briefs, no budgie smugglers here.

No sirree.

His very impressive manhood was simply _there_. Resting against his thigh. Under the fleece of his joggers.

Arya felt herself flush. She also felt a pool of heat settle in between her thighs.

She wanted to know what it looked like bare. 

She wanted to feel it, taste it, touch the soft skin, feel it harden, and then feel it inside of her.

Good Gods, she needed to stop herself.

******  
Gendry couldn’t stop himself.

Just having her sitting near him was driving him crazy. 

Her looking like that, in her tank top (without a bra, no less) and short shorts, showcasing those lean, muscular legs of hers. 

Her smelling like that, a mix of fresh linen and the air before a storm. 

He had to will his cock not to harden in her presence. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and she’d definitely notice. 

He didn’t wear underwear most of the time anyway unless he was at work. He wasn’t going into his job in trousers where everyone and their mother could see him outlined in his pants. 

But when he got home and showered? All bets were off. As were his pants. Before Arya moved in, he never worried about walking out of his bedroom, naked as the day he was born. Now, with her here? Not a chance.

He had to remind himself to at least put on some sort of leg coverings when he got up in the mornings since he slept starkers. It was a habit he started when he was a teenager and never felt like stopping. He was told it had health benefits. Besides, the microfiber sheets he slept on felt like heaven against his skin.

_All_ of his skin. 

Gendry tried to pay attention to the TV show they were watching. Some sort of foreign sci-fi drama Arya told him about. He couldn’t focus, though. Not really.

Not with her sitting so close to him and smelling the way she smelled and looking the way she looked. 

Her legs were tucked in underneath her and he could see the silky smoothness out of the corner of his eye. He wanted so badly to touch her skin, feel it under his fingertips.

To sink into her and feel her underneath him as he pulsed inside of her and her face as she came undone.

No, he had to stop his thoughts. Or else his cock would thicken and his joggers would do very little to hide it. 

Gendry shifted in his seat again, to try and hide his growing erection. He pulled his leg up onto the sofa to block his stiffie from Arya sitting next to him. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the fact he can’t seem to control his dick around his roommate. 

*****

Arya really wished she could control her libido. She could feel herself getting wetter just sitting there next to Gendry.

She shouldn’t be having these feelings for her roommate. They’d been friends for years and roommates for a little less than that. She’d admitted to herself that she had a crush on him for a while now, only it’s been recently where she felt that she wanted more. 

So much more.

Yes, OK, fine. She had dreams about him. 

Really intense sexual dreams. She’d come more than once from these dreams, just from the thoughts of having him inside of her and his hands and mouth on her.

Him walking around shirtless, in those low-slung joggers with no underwear doesn’t help matters either.

Arya could see him shifting in his seat again out of the corner of her eye. He moved his leg up onto the edge of the sofa with his knee sticking straight up. 

Gods he has such long legs. 

She tried not to moan as she pictured them flexing as he thrust inside her.

She felt her nipples harden and it wasn’t due to the temperature in the room.

She tried to focus on the show they were watching. It was a good show, but she wasn’t following any of it. The gorgeous man beside her was far too distracting. 

Damn him.

Arya licked her lips and she could feel her pulse thrumming through her veins and her breathing quicken. 

She was also not wearing panties and she could feel the crotch of her shorts getting damp from her arousal.

It was unbearable. 

The popcorn they’d fixed was sitting on his other side, so she had to lean over to reach it. She had to stretch for it because of course, she did. 

Her chest landed on top of his and she felt him stiffen. Her diamond-hard nipples were poking into his muscular chest and as she was lying across his lap, she felt something in return.

His rock hard cock poking into her side. 

Well, well. Looks like someone wasn’t as unaffected as she thought.

Gendry’s blue gaze bored into hers and she saw his pupils darken and his breath pick up. She shifted over until she was straddling his lap and the length of his cock was brushing up against her warm center. It was electrifying.

Popcorn be damned. She was going to snack on something else tonight.

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she slammed her lips atop of his and ground her hips against him, needing him to be closer.

At first, he was taken by surprise, but then he wrapped his strong arms around her and returned her kisses with equal fervor. She opened up to him and he dove his tongue into her mouth. Her thighs clenched against his narrow hips.

Arya’s hands snaked into the thick strands of his dark hair and she plundered his mouth like she was looking for lost treasure. His hands made their way up her sides and under her top, and the feel of his rough hands against her smooth skin gave her chills.

Gendry’s hands continued to creep up her shirt until Arya broke away from his mouth, panting. She lifted her arms to encourage him to lift her top off. 

He did so. 

She was straddling him, breathless, her bare breasts ready and waiting for his touch. Her nipples were rock hard and she felt them grow heavy. 

Gendry’s eyes flicked down to her chest, shining with hunger. He licked his lips and captured one in his mouth.

Arya threw her head back and moaned as he sucked and licked her tits, scraping her nipples with his teeth and tugging on them lightly. He moved from one to the other, making sure to lavish both of them with attention.

Gods, she needed this beautiful man to fuck her into next week.

Her pussy pulsed with need and a burning ache settled in the pit of her stomach.

“Gendry,” she whimpered. “Take me…”

He looked up at her, his eyes burning.

“Bedroom,” he choked out.

He lifted Arya underneath her ass and rose off of the sofa, carrying her into his bedroom with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles around his back.

They got to his bedroom and he tossed her on the bed, where she bounced some. She bit her bottom lip, eager for what was to come. Apparently, he was aching just as much as she was.

Arya watched him with hungry, lustful eyes as he stripped himself of his t-shirt and made short work of his joggers. He had no underwear to contend with, so it didn’t take him long.

His hardened cock sprung forth, pointing upwards and curved slightly towards his stomach. Good Gods was he big. Bigger than she’d ever imagined.

Her eyes were fixated on him. On his everything. His cock, his lean muscles, that v line leading down to his groin, his strong thighs, that perfect chest, his broad shoulders.

She wanted to devour every inch of him.

Gendry looked her over as well, his eyes glittering in the dim lighting of his bedroom. He moved over to his nightstand and yanked out a drawer, digging inside until he found what he was looking for: a link of silver foil condoms. He tore one off and placed the rest on top of the nightstand.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

He kneeled onto the mattress, leaning forward and running his hands down her muscular thighs. His fingers lingered at the waistband of her shorts and Arya tilted her hips up so that he could remove them.

He whipped them off and his eyes widened to see she was completely bare underneath. 

He opened the foil packaging of the condom and rolled it onto his length. Even a simple act such as that had Arya clenching with need.

Gendry reached down and placed a couple of fingers at her entrance.

“Fuck, Arya. You’re drenched.”

Arya propped herself up on her elbows and opened her legs wider. A smirk crept onto her lips.

Gendry kneeled and hovered over her, grabbing his cock and positioning it at her entrance. He pushed the head in and waited a minute for Arya to adjust.

Holy shit he was big. She appreciated him taking his time so she could get used to having him inside her. Still, she needed him to fill her up and get this show on the road.

She nudged her hips forward slightly to cue him that he could continue to push forward. He did, inch by inch until he was fully seated within her wet heat.

Gendy grunted. “Shit, you’re so wet and tight…”

Arya readjusted her legs and canted her hips so that she was at a new angle and wow was the sensation amazing. She squeezed his muscular ass cheeks to urge him on, and he began to thrust slowly in and out at a steady pace.

She could feel the coil begin to tighten as he pistoned in and out in a steady rhythm, her climax building. He began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone and over her chest. He started to suck on her breasts again as one of his hands went between them and he worked her clit with his fingers as he pumped in and out.

Arya threw her head back and began to keen as her climax continued to climb higher and higher. She was almost to the edge and she gripped at his hair as her orgasm hit her like a thunderbolt.

She went rigid as her pleasure washed over her, from her head to her toes. She would feel Gendry come not long after as his cock expanded and he stilled within her as he crested his own wave. 

They came down with a crash as they gasped for air, sweat-slicked skin and tangled limbs. She could still feel him twitching within her as her brain began to come back into focus.

“Holy fuck…” she gasped. “That was the most intense sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

She could hear Gendry give out a short chuckle next to her. 

“Me too,” he husked out. He pulled out of her and removed the condom and tossed it away. He rolled over on his back, his cock still semi-hard and lying on his abdomen.

She turned her head and looked at him, his dark hair plastered to his forehead and his chest heaving. If he was beautiful before, a thoroughly fucked Gendry looked absolutely radiant. 

“My turn now,” she said coyly.

*******

Holy fucking shit was that incredible.

Gendry had sex numerous times before, but all those other times were nothing compared to what he just experienced.

He shifted his eyes over to Arya, who was looking at him with dark desire.

What did she mean by her turn?

She rose on her knees and climbed over the top of him. His eyebrows twitched. Just what did she have in mind?

Arya straddled his waist and placed her hands on top of his chest. She ran them over the broad expanse and down his abdomen.

An impish gleam was in her eye.

“Tell me, are a man’s nipples as sensitive as a woman’s are?”

Gendry sucked in a breath.

Arya’s fingers skimmed across his skin and landed on his nipples. She circled the pads of her fingertips over them, causing them to pucker and a jolt of electricity to spark down his spine.

“Oh yeah, definitely sensitive,” she smirked.

Gendry’s head was swimming. As often as he’d fantasized about sex with Arya, it was nothing that he expected. 

In the best way possible.

He knew she was a spitfire and a firecracker, and just how much of that translated into under the sheets was beginning to dawn on him.

Arya leaned down and licked her way down the skin of his torso, starting in between his pecs and going across to his nipples, paying them particular attention. She also began to rock her hips as she did so.

It was all Gendry could do not to completely lose it then and there.

She continued to lick her way down until she reached the v line by his hips. He tried not to buck his hips in response, but he couldn’t help himself.

She grinned and scooted back up and over his cock, which was still hard and curved over his stomach. She placed her slick heat over it and began to rub her folds back and forth over the underside of his dick.

“Fuck me…” he grunted out.

“Oh? ‘Fuck me?’ Was that a request, Mr. Waters? Well, if you insist…”

He held onto her arms to stop her, loathe as he must.

“Condom,” he managed to blurt out.

“I’m on the pill, and I’m clean. Besides, I wanna feel you bare inside me…” she whispered.

Good Gods, he almost came right then.

“Me… too…” he groaned.

Arya bit her bottom lip and shifted where her entrance was hovering above his cock. It was twitching in anticipation.

“I see someone is excited,” she teased as she began to sink onto him.

Gendry’s stomach clenched as he was surrounded by her tight wetness. Slowly and tortuously she lowered herself onto him until she was fully seated.

She wiggled her hips a few times to get situated and Gendry almost collapsed at the sensation. 

Soon, Arya began to move and rock herself over him and stretched and rode him, slowly at first, and then she began to build up steam.

Gendry held onto her hips and felt like he was clinging onto her for dear life as the pressure inside of him began to build. Her wonderful tits bouncing hypnotically.

He could hear her start to moan and he moved one hand and reached down to where they were joined and circled her clit as she moved. 

“Gods, yes. That’s it. Right theeeeeere…” she gasped out.

Arya pitched forward and began to rock faster, her breasts rubbing against his chest, the contact between them intoxicating.

Gendry’s vision began to grow dark and he knew he was close. So close.

He could feel his balls begin to tighten and his cock swell. He didn’t want to go over the edge before she did, so he circled her clit faster.

He felt himself crash and empty himself inside of her not long after she reached her climax. She collapsed on top of him in a breathless heap.

Gendry could still feel his cock twitching and begin to soften while still inside her. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to lose the connection.

They laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, still coming down from their high.

“You know, we should’ve done this a long time ago. To think what we were missing out on,” she said once she was able to catch her breath.

“Y-yeah…” was all he was able to get out. 

He’d just been fucked within an inch of his life by his beautiful roommate whom he’d been having vivid fantasies about for a while now. It was almost as though he was dreaming and was afraid to wake up.

“Did all that just happen, or did I dream it?” he said aloud.

Arya chuckled and rolled off of him and snuggled into his side.

“Oh, it happened, buddy. And it will continue to happen for the foreseeable future because this…” she circled them with her finger “…is only the tip of the iceberg. I guarantee.”

Gendry chuckled and squeezed her closer. 

“Then call me the _Titanic_ , because I’m gonna crash into this iceberg repeatedly.”

Arya barked out a laugh.

“That was kinda lame, you realize,” she told him, her slate-grey eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, I know. The blood hasn’t gotten back to my brain yet, what can I say?”

He could hear her snickering into his shoulder.

“You’re dorky but pretty cute,” she said.

Gendry smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead and ran a hand down her bare back.

“You’re awfully cute too,” he whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a collection of Gendrya one-shots, this being one of them now.


End file.
